Someone Who Cares
by TravixMan
Summary: When Waluigi feels alone during the night of the stars, will someone be there to help him? Slight Waluigi-x-Rosalina.


**Hey guys! I have a new story for the Mario series. I never liked this pairing before, but a few months ago, I've seen it. It would make sense too, considering Mario's with Peach, Wario's with Mona, and Waluigi could never get Daisy because Luigi has her, for whatever strange reason. (I actually love Luigi and Daisy. I kinda don't get what Daisy sees in Luigi, since he's scared of everything.) This will only be a one-shot. But don't worry! I have a big story planned for Waluigi and Rosalina on how they meet fully, kinda like my Sonic story. This is only when they meet in a one-shot. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Waluigi or Rosalina. Nintendo does!**

* * *

The night skies were illuminating. Stars shone down on the Mushroom Kingdom. It was times like this when the Koopa Troop doesn't attack the Mushroom Kingdom. Instead, they stared off into the starry skies with the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his friends sat at the grass, looking up into the skies. Even Wario was there, watching the shooting stars with his loved one, Mona.

But where was Waluigi? He, of course, was not there. Instead, he sulked around Toad Town, scowling at the people. He was a loner. His brother, Wario, was not always there with him, such as tonight. Waluigi thought of all the names his 'friends' called him.

_"Freak, Dimwit, Psycho, Creep, Jerk, Loser," _Waluigi muttered in his breath, "And many more."

This is what people always called him. Waluigi was only called these things because of the things he does. It wasn't his fault. If anyone was at fault, it would be Wario. He was a bad influence on the plumber in purple, after all. Waluigi walked over near a river and sat at the edge, letting his feet sink in the water. He put his hands on his face, and sobbed.

"No one ever cared for me." He growled, "No one ever felt the pain I've suffered all these years."

Just then, a glimmer came across his eye. Something bright, and very pointy hovered over his head. When it landed behind him, a woman wearing a light blue dress stepped out of the spacecraft. Waluigi scowled. She could only be finding the castle, only being lost. She would have no reason to talk to him.

However, he was wrong. The woman walked over next to the purple clad plumber, and sat down next to him. "Who are you?" Waluigi sneered, "Why are you here?"

"I am Rosalina." The woman spoke monotone. "I've been watching you from the stars."

Waluigi moved an inch away from Rosalina, and sunk his hands into his face. "If you're one of Mario's weird friends, they're over there." He remarked bitterly, his bone-like finger pointed to Princess Peach's castle."

Rosalina stared at the castle, then looked back at the stars. "I didn't want to watch them with Mario and the others."

"I could see how, with Wario releasing fart bombs every five minutes." Waluigi said lamely. "That guy's a stink bomb, if you know what I mean!"

Rosalina couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She wasn't always on good terms with Wario. To her, he was a greedy, smelly, video game loving jerk. Waluigi, however, seemed nothing like his partner-in-crime.

"I came because you seemed alone. No one seemed to care about you. Not even your friend, Wario."

Waluigi's eyes narrowed. He stood up, and raised his fist to the stars. "You got that right. No one ever cares about me, the great Waluigi!"

Rosalina looked at Waluigi with deep sorrow. Softly, she whispered to herself, "I do."

"What?"

Rosalina's face brightened with red, then she stated, "Nothing."

Waluigi sat down again, this time laying down on the ground. All of a sudden, he started to cry. "I don't mean to be bad! Being bad is just my purpose of being here." He sobbed. "My mother disappeared a long time ago. The last thing she told me was 'No matter who you are, or what you do, you'll always believe in yourself. Remember who you are.'"

Rosalina put her hand on Waluigi's shoulder. "Remember who you are. Even if you are a criminal, never lose sight of who you are."

The purple clad plumber smiled after he heard those soft words. Then, he didn't feel the cold night air on his body anymore. Instead, he found something much greater. Someone who cares about him.

Rosalina then got up, and smiled at Waluigi. "I will watch you from the stars. May the stars shine your night." The Comet Observatory rose up, and hovered over to the skies. Waluigi looked after it, with one thought of realization.

Someone cared for him.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know Rosalina might be out of character. Same with Waluigi. Probably because I wrote this at night. Oh well. Another story on them is coming soon.**

**Until then, I am watching Regular Show.**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
